Ghost Stories
by Lucky Dice Kirby
Summary: Camp Walden's traditional ghost story had quite a tale behind it. ‹ZexionDemyx› ‹Crossover with The Parent Trap›


**Ghost Stories,**

or

**How Camp Walden Got Sued for a Rather Large Sum of Money **

"Why are we doing this again?"

"So we can check out the cute counselors!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Well, we need to do a thorough check of this world!"

"Demyx, it's not necessary to check the _summer camps_ in a world to be doing a thorough check. You're hopeless."

"Well, _you're_ a killjoy."

"Idiot."

"…Meanie."

Zexion just rolled his eyes, and continued walking.

"I think we're here," Zexion said, as the pair came up to the entrance to of what he assumed was Camp Walden, due to the large sign that boasted the name. Zexion still had no idea why Demyx felt the need to trek all the way to this camp instead of just going back to headquarters and filing their report. What a waste of time.

"Is it so bad to just want to explore, anyway? Gosh. Oh, right, we're here! C'mon!" Demyx grabbed the other man's hand and ran through the entrance, practically dragging Zexion along behind him.

"Demyx, try to be quiet? We cannot afford to be discovered."

"Yeah, yeah," the blonde replied, continuing to pull Zexion behind him, and possibly dislocating his shoulder in the process.

"So are you going to tell me why you brought us here?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well, I don't really have a…_reason_, per se. At least not in the traditional sense of, y'know, a cause for something."

"Of course. May we go back to the castle then?"

"Can't we just stay here for a little while?"

"Might I ask why?"

"I like looking at the stars."

"Stars are just flaming balls of gas, which, in my book, fall into the category of uninteresting."

"No they're not!"

"We didn't have to come into this camp to see the stars. You really brought us up here for absolutely no reason." Zexion didn't sound all that surprised.

"Well, why don't we look around here then?"

"Why would we want to do that?"

"Well, if you don't want to look at the stars, there's not much else to do, is there?"

Zexion eyed the blonde for a moment, and a smirk found it's way onto his face. "Well, actually, IX…" he murmured, gently pushing Demyx back against a tree.

"Zexion…?"

xxx

"Eek! It's a ghost!"

"Don't be stupid, you know there's no such thing as ghosts."

"But can't you hear that? It has to be a ghost!"

"God, Mary, you're so lame. There's no stupid ghost."

"B-but…"

"Shut up. _Some_ of us would like to get some sleep tonight."

"_Jen_, you're so mean."

xxx

"Oh my god, guys, can you hear that?"

"What is it, Taylor?"

"Listen."

Wait for it…

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Where's it coming from?"

"I dunno, let's go find out. We can probably climb some trees, and…"

And with that, a dozen giggling teenage girls snuck out of their cabin.

xxx

That night soon became the favorite of every female camper between the ages of fourteen and sixteen, and a good deal of the teenage counselors. Actually, it was for all but one of them, who quit the next day. She ended up needing several years of counseling. Her parents sued.

xxx

There was quite a buzz in the mess hall in the morning. Half the younger children badgered their counselors with fears about the horrible ghosts that had been heard the previous night, while the other half teased them mercilessly. The older ones snickered and made whispered comments amongst themselves.

Two redheaded girls whose only difference was their hairstyle sat alone in the corner. Out of everyone, they seemed particularly amused. This made sense, seeing as their cabin was isolated near the edge of camp, only a short walk away from the back entrance where the two Nobodies had entered the night before.

xxx

"No signs of Heartless found, Superior."

"Anything else out of the ordinary?"

"No, sir."

"You may go then, VI. You as well, IX."

The two Nobodies exited the stark white room, into the equally white hallway. Demyx rather thought they needed to do some redecorating around here.

"How is it, IX, that I am always the one who ends up giving the entire report?"

"Do you have any idea how many pine needles were on the ground last night? Those things are _damn_ pointy. Must be some special thing about that world, or something."

"…My apologies?"

"Yeah, you better be sorry."

xxx

The upshot of all of this, aside from Camp Walden losing the case against them and a good deal of money besides, was that a new ghost story soon became a tradition of the camp. The story, in a nutshell, recounted the tale of a counselor who disappeared, presumably stolen away by two ghosts, and was never seen again. Until, of course, she scared away her captors with her horrible visage (The counselor who quit was not one of the well liked ones), and the ghosts ran away screaming and wailing terribly.

* * *

I don't either of them, honestly. Written for the sextour comm on livejournal. 


End file.
